


Mine

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jared in Panties, M/M, Omega Jared, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: A serious of drabbles or short stories focusing on alpha Jensen and omega Jared.





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was tired of all of these alphas thinking that he would just roll over for them and put his pretty omega ass up in the air - a comment yelled at him as he crossed the street. He knew he was a twink as his friend Chad liked to point out that made him alpha bait.

Jared wanted to learn to defend himself because sooner than later one would not take no or screw you as an answer. He had heard of a gym where they focused on training omegas to defend themselves. Today after school Jared was going there.

The place was nothing like Jared expected, not that he stepped foot in any gyms but the school gym this was old fashion with a boxing ring as well as punching bags spread out around the place.

Taking a deep breath and tightening his grip on his bag Jared steeled himself as he took a step and another heading for the registration desk only for his knees to buckle as the most delicious scent reach him.

A strong arm wrapping around his waist was the only thing that stopped Jared from meeting the floor.

“Woah there, boy. You alright?” A gruff voice asked.

Jared didn’t realize that a person could get turned on by a voice until that moment. “I’m okay,” Jared reassured his face flushing as the arm pulled away. Deciding to get the humiliation over with Jared turned around to thank the man who saved him only to find his voice robbed from him. Before him stood the alpha of all alphas. The man was sex on legs. _‘His muscles.’_ Jared wanted to cling to them as he rode his knot.

Jensen Ackles studied the adorable omega before him. The boy was pretty and his shyness only added to it. This was his omega. “I’m Jensen Ackles and your name boy?”

It took Jared a moment to remember his own name. “I’m Jared Padalecki.”

Jensen’s lips curled up into a smile that made Jared’s knees weak once again. “Well, it is time to get started, Jared. I plan on working you over until you can’t stand.” Jensen growled out.

“I can’t wait.”


	2. 4 Ever

“How did I get so lucky.” Jensen murmured as he pressed a kiss against Jared’s mouth. 

A soft smile appeared on the other’s man’s face along with a faint blush another thing Jensen loves about his mate - to - be so much. Jared was so kind-hearted. 

“What do you say we stay in bed and skip everything until our mating ceremony?” Jensen rather liked the idea of keeping Jared all to himself.

“While that would be a dream come true we both know that our moms would come dragging us out there uncaring if we were clothed or not.” Jared reminded Jensen. “Plus I want you to meet Stephen.” 

Stephen Amell the Alpha before him the one that if fate had worked out differently would have been Jared’s mate, his alpha. 

Jensen Ackles refuses to admit that he is jealous.

At least out loud of a man he had never met but he couldn’t help it Jared had loved him. He had considered mating Stephen until they realized that they were better off friends and went their own way. 

“You know there is no reason for you to be jealous.” Jared murmured as he wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and snuggled in closer to his alpha. 

Jared had known it the moment he laid eyes on the alpha that Jensen was the one for him, of course, working up the courage to talk to his walking dream wasn’t easy, Chad still didn’t let it go that he had a thing for bikes and bikers he liked to remind him that it was Jensen he had a thing for.

The bike and leather didn’t hurt. 

“I am not jealous,” Jensen grumbled under his breath as he twisted around to bring Jared in his arms and took a deep breath of his omega. “After all you chose me.” 

Today was the day that he would be meeting the alpha before him, the only alpha before him. The one that Jared might have mated to if he hadn’t realized that they were better off friends. 

“Do you ever regret it?” Jensen doesn’t know where the question came from.

Jared’s head gave a tiny little tilt as he studied Jensen. “No. I care about Stephen and always will but you are my alpha. If I had to do it all over again I will still end up with you, you complete me.” 

“Good.” Jensen’s growled a little possessively as he nipped at Jared’s lower lip. “Now want to recreate our first meeting where I gave you a ride you never forgot. You look so good spread out on my bike just waiting for my knot.” Jensen liked to make sure that everyone remembered that Jared was very much taken.

Jared shivered with lust his fingers trailing up and over Jensen’s tattoo’s stopping at the newest one his left pec a simple heart with J2 4 ever in it. It was his favorite. He wore a matching one on his right pec. “Will you let me wear your jacket?” Jared asked as he brushed his body against Jensen’s knowing his mate liked it when he wore his clothing. 

Jensen’s lips curled up into a sinful smirk. “As long as you wear the black lace panties that barely cover anything. They go so well with the jacket.” 


End file.
